


Board Games

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Smart Clint, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce played a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

Bruce walked into the living room to see Clint set up the game for their Board Game night. They had started playing different board games. They both enjoyed them. Neither had played them as a child. So Clint had started this as a way of spending time together. 

Bruce had discovered his boyfriend was a genius. Clint beat him 7/10 times. His strategic thinking was even superior to Steve's. Clint had been a maths genius. Bruce had kept it a secret from every one. Clint had told him he was abused for being smart by his father. Bruce already knew Clint was a tactical genius. After all he had planned the attack on the Hellicarrier and not Loki.

Bruve asked,"What are we playing today? "

Clint said,"Chess."

Bruce said, "How about speed chess?"

Clint nodded.

Bruce and Clint enjoyed playing against each other. Clint's reward was Btuce's tasry cooking and Bruce's reward was Clint helping him in the lab.

They enjoyed these nights. They were spent between only the two of them.


End file.
